runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Darth Stefan
right Plaats een bericht ↓ Stub's / useless pages Hi Stefan :), Ben een tijdje afwezig geweest, maar ik ga weer aan de bak xD. Ik ben momenteel zéér veel pagina's aan het stubbificeren/useless sjablonen toevoegen. Ik vroeg me af of je daarmee zou kunnen helpen ;). Enne: Wat vind jij ervan: misschien moeten we de useless pages deleten. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10 - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 20 mei 2009 19:37 (UTC) :Uhh... eigenlijk geen idee >.> xD. Even opzoeken. Enne bedankt dat ik 't mag worden :). Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10 - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 21 mei 2009 17:31 (UTC) ::Hiero:A bureaucrat can grant or revoke rollback rights for non-administrators through Special:UserRights. Bureaucrats can also turn other users into admins or bureaucrats using Special:UserRights. However, only staff can remove bureaucrat rights. There is a link to UserRights on the list of special pages, which is always available in the toolbox in the sidebar menu. Sysops have the rollback ability by default, so adding rollback to administrators grants no additional rights. First enter the user's name (capitalization matters!) and click "Edit User Groups". The form shown at the right will be made available. Select the appropriate right(s) under "Groups you can change", fill in "Reason for change", and click "Save User Groups". Make sure you're giving rights to the right person by checking the links to the user page and the contributions! Once you save the form, a confirmation message will display which groups the user is now in, and the change in rights will be recorded at Special:Log/rights. The user gains administrator access immediately. There is a link to the user's talk page on the form -- after receiving the confirmation, you may wish to use this to notify and congratulate the user, and perhaps provide links to Help:Administrators' how-to guide and any local policies for administrators on your wiki. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10 - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 21 mei 2009 17:33 (UTC) :::Jep, het heeft gewerkt :). Bedankt! Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10 - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 21 mei 2009 18:09 (UTC) Sitemessage Ik heb aan de sitemessage toegevoegd dat categorieën voortaan zijn ingedeeld in categorieën. Ik weet niet of ik dit mag? Anders delete ik het weer even. Maar ik ben nu namelijk bezig alles in categorieën op te delen. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10 - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 21 mei 2009 19:33 (UTC) RuneSoul We kunnen wel inhoud uitwisselen als wij toestemming aan elkaar geven. Ik zou willen vragen of jij ook administrator wil worden op RuneSoul Wiki. Als wij toestemming hebben gegeven, kunnen wij samenwerken door het samen snel maken van nieuwe guides. Dat heeft zijn voordelen voor RuneSoul Wiki maar ook voor de RuneScape Wiki. Zou jij op RuneSoul Wiki een layout update kunnen doen. De Kleuren zijn #000000 en #FF6600. Natuurlijk mag je oo kwat anders gebruiken. Zou je dit willen doen? Ik zou het in eerste plaats fijn vinden als je voor ieder menu-item dat op de homepage staat een logotje maakt, verder zou ik het een beetje "RuneScape" willen hebben. Dus een beetje runescape website maar ook weer een beetje niet. Zou je ook kunnen doen op de begin pagina dat er een willekerig artikel komt dat iedere keer als je opnieuw op de hoofspagina komt date je dan weer een andere ziet. Verder mag je zelf wel wat verzinnen! Re: Gn0om Examens gingen uitstekend. Moet er nog één, Engels, maar ben al vrijwel zeker geslaagd. 16 Juni ofzo krijg ik de definitieve uitslag. - 30 mei 2009 11:14 (UTC) Tekens bovenaan Hallo. Ik heb nog een vraag, mag je bovenaan de pagina ook zelf zo een vakje toevoegen als je vind dat er niet voldoende informatie over op staat? Of mogen alleen moderators/admins dat? En moet er bovenaan de Gnome Copters (zoals je in overleg al zei) niet iets komen te staan dat de functies die daarop staan niet meer mogelijk zijn? --Supper Man40 30 mei 2009 11:18 (UTC) Rollback rechten Zorak plorak Ga even naar het forum --> helpdesk --> nominaties voor speciale rechten, en stem. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 2 jun 2009 17:41 (UTC) Bedankt alvast! Zorak plorak 2 jun 2009 17:46 (UTC) Vertaling controleren Ik vroeg me af of je even wat pagina's wou controleren op typefouten op deze wiki, deze is voor de officiële wiki, en heeft controle nodig, Angela van de staff vroeg dat. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 2 jun 2009 17:53 (UTC) :Ja, die wiki verschijnt op iedere wiki die aangemaakt wordt als basispagina's. Samen met MtaÄ heb ik die geregeld, in overleg met Angela. Angela vroeg alleen nog voor iemand die het kon controleren. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 3 jun 2009 14:07 (UTC) ::Het is puur ten controle, gewoon de pagina's wat controleren, en fouten melden bij mij ofzo. Het moet echt een basis wiki zijn, de pagina's die erop staan zijn aangewezen door Angela voor vertaling, en die moet iedere wiki hebben. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 3 jun 2009 14:34 (UTC) Logo problemen Zoals je ziet is het nieuwe logo er, alleen werkt hij niet goed samen met de skin. Zou je de skin kunnen aanpassen? Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 3 jun 2009 16:31 (UTC) Rollback Zorak plorak De discussie is nu lang genoeg open, en met 3 voor mag hij het wel worden, neem ik aan. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 6 jun 2009 12:30 (UTC) Logo Maakt niets uit hoor ;). Het logo komt vanzelf. Ik zal je eraan herinneren. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 9 jun 2009 14:43 (UTC) :Herinnering xD Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 13 jun 2009 10:41 (UTC) Therealmagicrune en Hapi007 Misschien moeten ze uit hun functie ontheven worden... Wat vind jij ervan? Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 13 jun 2009 12:04 (UTC) :OK --> BTW. jij moet 'm even ontheven, dat kan ik niet. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 13 jun 2009 20:57 (UTC) Runesoul Hoe zit het met de layout? en met de overneem rechten? Email Hoe kan je je email adres veranderen? Ruderion Zie het forum, speciale nominaties... Ruderion heeft 3 voor. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 25 jun 2009 18:27 (UTC) :Kijk hier even, voor Ruderion's administrator rechten. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 12 jul 2009 14:20 (UTC) ::Je hebt Ruderion een Bureaucraat gemaakt, i.p.v. een Administrator. Ik denk dat we even een herziening bij het contactformulier moeten aanvragen. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 14 jul 2009 17:58 (UTC) RE: OK, fijne vakantie ;). Verder zou ik dan graag Bureaucraatrechten aanvragen (Ik kan namelijk anders geen anderen admin maken). Verder, wil je nog vlug even op Uberfuzzy's gebruikerspagina plaatsen dat jij ook toestemming geeft dat Ruderion's bureaucraat rechten adminrechten worden? Nogmaals, hele fijne vakantie! Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 14 jul 2009 19:20 (UTC) :Wil je even naar Overleg gebruiker:Uberfuzzy schrijven dat die rechten ingenomen moeten, hij vroeg om confirmatie van jou. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 15 jul 2009 10:36 (UTC)